Gracias, Lysander
by Ring.Black
Summary: Scorpius siempre tuvo claro lo que sentía; en cambio Albus, sólo necesitará la ayuda de un juego para darse cuenta. Oneshot. Slash: ScorpxAl. Ligeramente basado en la película/libro "Las ventajas de ser un marginado".


_Este escrito participa en el _**_reto de junio_**_**-**__**Keep calm and be a Potterhead **__del foro "_**_Del Yaoi & el Slash_**_"._

* * *

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**Gracias, Lysander. **

* * *

―¡Vamos Al, apúrate! ―susurró Scorpius a su amigo, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la Torre de Astronomía, vigilando que nadie los descubriera.

―¡Ya voy, Scorp! No es mi culpa si tú tienes las piernas más largas que yo. ¡Espérame, maldición! ―gruñó Albus, tratando de seguir sus pasos.

Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter eran amigos desde que se conocieron en el instituto de preparación mágica con tan sólo cinco años de edad. Desde un principio se llevaron bien, para el disgusto de sus padres. Draco todavía tenía ganas de maldecir a todo aquel que le recordara, a modo de broma, que su hijo era el mejor amigo de un Potter; y Harry se tragaba sus bufidos, reemplazándolos por una sonrisa forzada, cada vez que los veía juntos. Cruel ironía de la vida, le dirían algunos. Lo cierto era que a los adolescentes poco les importaba lo que los demás dijeran, inclusive sus padres. Ambos eran como imanes: uno daba un paso y el otro automáticamente se ajustaba a su lado. Todo lo hacían juntos; hasta se rumoreaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a la misma casa: Slytherin.

Sobra aclarar que les gustaba meterse en problemas y desacatar las reglas, he ahí el por qué de que estuvieran corriendo hacia ese lugar: antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Scorpius organizaba una reunión anual para despedirse y pasarlo bien, después de que se anunciara el toque de queda. Obviamente, en estos últimos seis años, el lugar de encuentro fue variando debido a simplones envidiosos que iban con el chisme a la directora McGonagall.

Finalmente, llegaron a la torre donde todos ya los estaban esperando: Rose y Hugo Weasley; James y Lily Potter; los gemelos Lysander y Lorcan Scamander; Andrew Finnigan; Emma Zabini, obviamente, hija de Blaise y Pansy; Philip Goyle; Mary Elizabeth Nott, hija de Theodore y Daphne Greengrass; y la novia de Albus, Marissa Watson, una chica de su misma casa, buena y educada, con la que salía hacía sólo dos meses.

―Ya era hora, por Merlín. ¿Qué les pasó? ―regañó Rose, frunciendo el ceño al ver a ambos chicos agitados.

―Nada, nada. Tuvimos que detenernos a buscar esto ―Scorpius sacó de su túnica una botella de whisky de fuego y le regaló una sonrisa pícara a la chica.

―¡Genial! De eso es justamente de lo que hablaba ―felicitó James, arrebatándole la botella.

―Ey, si te emborrachas, va a ser tu problema. Yo no voy acompañarte hasta la torre de Gryffindor como la otra vez, ¿entendiste? ―advirtió Albus a su hermano, tomando asiento junto a su primo Hugo, quien estaba muy ocupado apostando con Andrew, y Marissa, quien gustosa lo tomó de la mano.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues no te necesito. Emma sí me va a acompañar, ¿cierto, hermosa? ―preguntó a su novia, haciendo ojitos, provocando que Albus chasqueara la lengua exasperado.

La aludida simplemente se limitó a murmurar un "si te portas bien" que ofendió a James y provocó la risa de Albus.

―Bueno, basta de discusión. ¡Empecemos con la fiesta! ―anunció Scorpius, recibiendo un gran "sí" de parte de todos los presentes.

Como siempre, la celebración empezaba con anécdotas graciosas, bromas o alguna historia estúpida que distendiera el ambiente, mientras tomaban jugo de calabaza o cerveza de mantequilla y comían algunos aperitivos hasta que el reloj tocaba las doce y el alcohol tomaba protagonismo.

Scorpius era el alma de la fiesta: siempre era el primero en bromear o meter algún comentario en el medio que hacía reír a todos; en cambio Albus, siempre era el tranquilo, sólo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo y se reía de los demás, admirando la facilidad con la que su amigo se desenvolvía. Eran polos opuestos, hasta en su orientación sexual lo eran: Malfoy Jr. era increíblemente gay y Potter Jr., sorprendentemente heterosexual. Nunca hubo una pelea; nunca un problema entre ellos; sólo paz y amistad creían todos que compartían, pero el problema es que no era cierto, algo había cambiado en uno de ellos: a Scorpius, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba su amigo mucho más de lo que era capaz de reconocer, y se moría de celos cada vez que miraba a la "feliz" parejita. Lamentablemente, estaba resignado a que jamás sería tomado en cuenta por Albus, puesto que creía que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado de su novia.

Lo cierto era que Albus estaba verdaderamente cansado de su relación con Marissa, la chica lo ahogaba y lo acosaba todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que esa no era la única razón que tenía para romper con ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuán fuerte era esa razón, hasta esa noche.

―Veamos, veamos ―murmuraba misteriosamente Lysander, buscando a su próxima víctima entre los que estaban jugando a verdad o reto―, elijo a Albus. ¿Verdad o reto, compañero? ―preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cabe destacar que este era el juego favorito del chico.

―Eeh, verdad ―eligió Albus, medio atontado por todo el alcohol consumido. Scorpius, sentado junto a él, lo miró con verdadera diversión. Aunque lo cierto era que llevaba toda la noche mirándolo.

―¿Cómo va tu relación con Mari? ―Un serie de risitas y silbidos se hicieron presentes, acompañando el sonrojo de la nombrada.

―Pues, verás, ya que insistes, te diré que todos los días deseo terminar con ella, pero soy tan cobarde y no me gusta lastimar a las personas, que sólo ruego día y noche que sus padres decidan llevarla a otro internado así ya no tendríamos que pelearnos ―concluyó, serio.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, cuando la carcajada de Philip rompió el tenso momento y acto seguido todos se relajaron, riendo también, incluso Scorpius, para la mala suerte de Albus, quien puso los ojos en blanco y rió con sarcasmo.

―Ya, en serio, Al ―pidió Lysander.

―Está bien. Elijo reto ―dijo esta vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Genial. En verdad había pensado algo peor, pero te lo dejaré pasar y te daré un reto fácil: tienes que besar a la persona más atractiva aquí presente ―Lo desafió, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Unos cuantos "bésala, galán" se hicieron presentes junto a las miradas expectantes de las chicas. Marissa ya había volteado hacia su novio para recibir el dichoso beso, pero se quedó helada al ver cómo este unía sus labios con Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio había puesto los ojos en blanco al escuchar el reto, sintiendo una sensación familiar en la boca del estómago. Sin embargo, cuando Al lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo girar hacia él para estampar sus labios con los suyos, empalideció de inmediato. Supo que Albus acababa de joder todo, literalmente. Empujó a su amigo enseguida y dirigió sus grisáceos ojos, todavía impresionado, hacia la muchacha, pero esta ya había salido corriendo y Albus había ido tras ella.

―Bueno, eso fue interesante ―comentó Hugo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos.

Scorpius se fue al cabo de un rato, cuando el ambiente espeso se hizo demasiado palpable para él. La verdad es que sólo habían transcurrido varios minutos desde el incidente, pero él se sentía demasiado incómodo con el asunto, así que decidió marcharse. Los demás no se opusieron, simplemente decidieron ignorar lo ocurrido, tapándolo con temas triviales mientras tanto, aunque todos estaban o demasiado borrachos o demasiado sorprendidos como para iniciar nada. A la media hora, Albus volvió, sobándose la mejilla izquierda y colorada. Nadie tenía que preguntar a qué se debía, era obvio que todo había terminado entre ellos.

―¿Dónde está Scorpius? ―Fue lo primero que preguntó, nervioso por cómo lo estaban mirando todos.

―Se fue, claro, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ―cuestionó Rose, con un tono perceptiblemente incrédulo.

―Por Merlín, amigo, ¿en serio no podías esperar? ―replicó Lorcan, negando con la cabeza.

Pero, sinceramente, de lo que menos ganas tenía Albus, era de tener esa conversación; decidió dar media vuelta e irse, con la esperanza de tal vez encontrar a su amigo —¿seguiría siendo su amigo tras ese episodio?— en la habitación. Desgraciadamente, esa noche Scorpius durmió en otro lugar porque jamás llegó a la habitación.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban preparados para partir a sus casas y festejar Navidad con sus familias. Albus se encontraba en su cuarto, esperando a que el rubio pasara a buscar sus cosas ya previamente preparadas. Sonrió al pensar en las manías de Scorpius con hacer todo antes de tiempo, pero su sonrisa murió al pensar en el problema en el que se había metido. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por él; no, aún peor, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había besado; él no se consideraba gay, ni nada de eso. Pero era evidente que Scorpius lo atraía desde hacía tiempo, confundiéndolo. Aún así, no debería haber hecho eso, lo sabía. Maldición, de no haber sido tan impulsivo, no tendría que estar ahora con los nervios de punta y un horrible vacío en el estómago.

Faltaban sólo veinte minutos para tomar el tren y su amigo seguía sin aparecer; Albus estaba por tener un ataque, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió y la figura tan conocida por él se hizo presente.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?! ―preguntó histérico, acercándose rápido hacia el otro.

―Por ahí ―contestó Scorpius, con indiferencia, tomando sus cosas.

Albus se quedó quieto en su lugar, a unos escasos centímetros del rubio. Bien, si antes sospechaba que todo estaba mal, ahora lo confirmaba. Y todo por su culpa.

―Tenemos qu…

―No ―Lo cortó Malfoy, con sus cosas en la mano, abriendo la puerta, sorprendiendo a Albus―, no tenemos nada que hablar. Déjalo así, Al, en serio, no importa.

Y, sin voltear a mirarlo, salió por la puerta.

* * *

―¿Y dónde está tu hijo no reconocido, Harry? ―preguntó Teddy Lupin, tomando asiento junto a James.

No era muy común que Teddy pasara el veinticinco de diciembre con Harry y su familia, puesto que el muchacho siempre trabajaba o la pasaba con su abuela o con su esposa en Francia. Al contrario de Scorpius, quien tenía un acuerdo con Albus: cada veinticinco de Diciembre, a quien le correspondiera ese año, pasaría ese día con la familia del otro. Ninguno de sus padres estuvo muy de acuerdo con el pacto que habían hecho, pero trataban de que no se demostrara y recibían con una sonrisa al hijo del otro. Ese año le tocaba a Scorpius ir a almorzar con los Potter y pasar el día allí, pero, obviamente, el chico no asistió.

Teddy conocía al hijo de Malfoy sólo porque, siempre que iba, el mencionado estaba en la casa de Potter; desde ahí, lo había bautizado como el hijo no reconocido de Harry, algo que no hizo mucha gracia al Auror y mucho menos a Ginny.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

―El decolorado, el oxigenado ese que siempre está pegado al trasero de Albus, que pasa la Navidad con ustedes una vez cada un año. ¿Scone era que se llamaba? ―cuestionó el joven, pensativo. Aunque conociera a Scorpius, Teddy siempre era muy malo a la hora de recordar nombres.

―Scorpius ―murmuró Albus, con pesar e irritación.

―¡Ese! ―exclamó Teddy, triunfante, aunque después de ver la cara desanimada del chico, tuvo que preguntar―: ¿Pasó algo con él?

Pero ninguno contestó. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión inquisitiva de su ahijado, quien le aseguraba silenciosamente que luego hablaría con Albus para averiguar qué le estaba pasando, pues sabía que él también estaba preocupado.

―Entonces, Al, ¿nada nuevo que contar? ―preguntó sugestivamente Lupin.

―¿Por qué no me dices directamente que vienes a interrogarme sobre Scorpius? ―replicó el aludido, irritado, tomando asiento en la escalera de la puerta de entrada.

―Bueno, me has pillado ―dijo, divertido, ante el enfurruñamiento de Albus―, ¿me lo vas a contar? ¿O tengo que recurrir a mis tácticas súper secretas llamadas cosquillas?

―Como si fuera un secreto ―masculló el otro, bajito. Suspiró derrotado―. No pasó nada, sólo que estabamos jugando a verdad o reto en la fiesta que organizamos cada año; entonces Lysander me retó. El reto era que tenía que besar a la persona más linda de todos los presentes, y besé a Scorpius. Fin de la historia ―explicó rápido y sin detenerse a respirar―. Ah, ¿y mencioné que mi novia estaba ahí?

―Oh, Albus, en serio que la jodiste ―Se lamentó Teddy.

―Sí, bueno, gracias por recordármelo ―dijo entre dientes, haciendo figuras en la nieve.

―Ey, de todas formas algo positivo salió de todo esto: al fin te diste cuenta de que estás enamorado del oxigenado ―comentó el mayor, como si nada.

―¿Qué? ¿Que me he dado cuenta de qué? ―preguntó Albus, estupefacto.

Teddy lo miró, escéptico.

―Vamos, no me digas que nunca te has percatado de eso, ¡es tan obvio! Sobre todo cuando están juntos: uno hace algo, el otro lo hace también; uno se mueve, el otro también; uno dice algo, y el otro lo apoya; y así sucesivamente con todo ―explicó―. Por Merlín, Albus, son insoportables; eso sin contar cómo se miran todo el tiempo; parecería que lo único que quieren es estar solos para poder follar hasta que se acabe el mundo.

_Oh, mierda, _fue lo último que pensó Albus mientras corría hacia la Red Flú y pronunciaba, fuerte y claro, "Malfoy Manor", ante la estupefacción de su familia.

―¡SCORPIUS! ―gritó a todo pulmón cuando salió de la chimenea, en mitad de la sala.

Un ruido de pasos apresurados llegó a sus oídos y, minutos después, un rubio despeinado, con pijama y expresión confundida, abrió la puerta de la sala con un estruendo. Miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, antes de fijar su mirada en su visitante, y entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa que gritas de esa manera? ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte! Creí que le había ocurrido algo a tu familia, o que te había pasado algo, o…

―Te amo ―confesó Albus, interrumpiéndolo.

―O que tu padre hab… ¿cómo? ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó Scorpius, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho Albus, al cual miraba como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

―Dije que te amo, Scorp ―Volvió a decir, acercándose al rubio hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro―, y ahora voy a besarte.

Cabe aclarar que Scorpius no opuso resistencia cuando Albus lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Albus lo besó gustoso, experimentado y tentativo, saboreando con su lengua los labios y cada parte de la boca del rubio, acostumbrándose a la suavidad y la humedad de estos. Scorpius acariciaba con sus labios y con su lengua todo lo que Albus le brindaba, haciéndolo correspondido, nuevo y excitante.

―Recuérdame darle las gracias a Lysander cuando lo veamos ―comentó Albus separándose de Scopius, quien no pudo más que asentir antes de que los labios del moreno volvieran a devorarlo otra vez.

Por la rendija de la puerta donde estaban los chicos besándose, se podía observar cómo dos adultos, uno rubio y otro moreno, ambos demasiado conocidos, espiaban por esta.

―Paga, Potter ―demandó Draco Malfoy, extendiendo su mano hacia Harry.

―Arg, aquí tienes ―dijo de mala gana, dándole el dinero a Draco.

―No te quejes, Potty, la próxima vez aprenderás a escucharme cuando te digo que ningún Potter se resiste al encanto de los Malfoy ―Se jactó Malfoy, sonriendo con petulancia.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió; después de todo, él era la prueba de eso, pensó mientras tomaba la mano de su rubio. De tal padre, tal hijo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hooooli! Tal y como especifiqué arriba, este fic de ScorpxAl participa en el foro :D.**

**Espero que les haya gustado o, mínimamente, entretenido, y les den ganas de dejarme sus dulces y críticos comentarios ^^. **

**Gracias infinitas a FanFiker-FanFinal por tomarse el tiempo y la paciencia en corregir todos mis errores y aconsejarme para poder escribir mejor. (L-**

**Eeeen fin, besotes y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, :D. **


End file.
